As living standards continue to improve, people are becoming increasingly concerned with their health. Since many people may neglect their body warning messages, a number of vital sign measuring devices are provided for monitoring the vital signs of people so that people are aware of their health.
Currently, there are two types of vital sign sensing apparatuses, namely, contact type and non-contact type. The contact vital sign sensing apparatus performs measurement by touching people's body and has simple circuit constitution. However, people may feel uncomfortable if the contact vital sign sensing apparatus contacts his/her skin for a long time.
In comparison to the contact vital sign sensing system, the non-contact vital sign sensing system reduces people's uneasiness during sensing. Meanwhile, the non-contact vital sign sensing system is free of space restriction and used in remote medical care or vital signal monitoring.
Therefore, the disclosure provides a non-contact vital sign sensing system and method which cancel body movement interference during sensing.